Broom Cupboard Altercations
by 00Verisimilitude00
Summary: Albus, meddling prat that he is, locks Scorpius and Rose up in a broom cupboard to force them to sort out their differences. Insults fly, banter ensues, and secrets are revealed. One shot


**A/N: Hi all, so this is a one-shot consisting of Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and a broom cupboard.**

**It will be part of a series of one-shots consisting of canon pairings and broom closets. I have already written Neville/Hannah, Teddy/Victoire, Ron/Hermione and Ted/Andromeda fics. I am planning on writing L/J and Remus/Tonks. Ending up with my lucky number 7 in all.**

**Reader Discretion: This is rated T, and so there will be **_**no**_** graphic sex or even any sex at all. This is entirely to not put off younger readers and it goes for all my one-shots in this entire series.**

* * *

><p>"Why, for the sake of all that is magical, can't you two get along?" Al hissed as he shoved Rose into an open broom cupboard behind her to stop her from hexing Scorpius.<p>

The Slytherin at Al's side was laughing. That was, until he too was pushed headlong into the same broom cupboard. Then he was mostly cursing under his breath.

Before either Rose or Scorpius could disentangle their limbs or shoot hexes at Albus Severus Potter, he shut the door in their faces. "Now, I'm locking you two in," they heard Al say in a loud voice. "I'll be sitting across the hall, watching so that you two don't try to escape. I'll check on you in an hour when your rounds start. I fully expect that no body bags will be necessary when I reopen this door. For the rest of the school's benefit, I'll put an imperturbable charm on the door so that nobody can eavesdrop. Goodbye!"

Rose was the quickest to react. Jumping towards the locked door, she banged her fist against it and shouted, "Don't you dare lock me in here with _him_, Al! Open the damn door! This isn't funny Albus Severus!"

"It's no use," drawled Scorpius from where he was leaning against the back wall of the cupboard. "He's probably left by now."

Rose continued to pound. "Al, come on! This isn't going to work! Let me out of this fucking cupboard!"

"Merlin, Weasley, what are you going to do next, write to his mother?" he asked dryly.

Rose turned from her frantic beating upon the door to glare at him. "I might," she retorted.

He gave her a wry smile. "I was only joking, Weasley."

"I wasn't," she said shortly. "You clearly have never met Aunt Ginny."

"True."

"So, what now Malfoy?" she asked, hitting the heel of her hand one last time on the door before turning around to face him.

"I dunno Weasley. You boast about having all the answers, how about you answer that one yourself?" He smirked at her.

Rose huffed and sat down on the floor. "I say we wait it out," she sighed. "Just don't come near me, and all your limbs will remain in one piece."

"Fine by me," he said complacently as he settled down on a new crate of Mrs. Scower's All Purpose Mess Remover. He tried fruitlessly for a few minutes to get comfortable, but it was no use.

"For Merlin's sake, will you stop that?" burst out Rose exasperatedly, throwing Scorpius a dirty look.

"What, temper already getting the better of you, Weasley?" he asked, freezing and raising his eyebrows.

"No, but you keep bumping into me, and it's extremely aggravating."

"Why, pray tell?" asked Scorpius, smirking at her.

Flustered, Rose paused before phrasing her answer. "Because I find you completely repulsive, and I want to maintain a healthy distance from you at all times," she said while not looking at him.

"That's cold, Weasley," he said, gazing at her with an unfathomable expression. "I could say that your face makes me want to vomit from sheer ugliness every time I see you, but I don't." He paused before saying sardonically, "Oh wait."

_He's not worth it, He's not worth it,_ Rose chanted silently to herself while trying to maintain a hold on her anger. Stupid scumbag bastard should just go drown himself in the Great Lake, she thought, the whole world would rejoice. Or, at least, a significant portion of the female population of Hogwarts.

Then again, the other half would be jumping in after him.

"No response?" Scorpius asked in a surprised tone.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?" Rose retorted, swivelling around on her crate to stare at him. "Honestly, sometimes I think that you purposefully provoke me to insulting and hexing you."

He looked at her for a long moment. "And you don't do the same to me?" he asked eventually, still in the surprised tone.

Rose's mouth fell open in shock. "What?" she demanded, eyebrows flying up to nearly meet her hairline. "Of course not!"

"Really?"

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

"For the same reason I do."

Rose rolled her eyes. "And why would that be?"

"It's fun," he said simply.

"It's fun," she repeated, giving him a look that was clearly questioning his sanity. "You make fun of me, spread rumours about me, and jinx me in the hallways for _fun?"_

"Yeah."

"Bloody hell," Rose cursed exasperatedly, "You're unbelievable."

Scorpius sniggered. "I know."

"I didn't mean in a good way," she explained coldly.

"Really Weasley, what would your life be without me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A hell of a lot better?" Rose guessed crossly.

"Please, altercations with me are the highlight of your week," said Scorpius smugly, a corner of his mouth lifting up into a half-smile.

"Careful, or you might get suffocated by your overly enlarged ego in this small space," she retorted. "Don't kid yourself that I've ever, in my entire life, looked forward to talking, seeing or otherwise acknowledging your presence."

"Liar," Scorpius accused calmly and confidently.

"You think you know me better than I do?" Rose asked incredulously.

"In some ways, yeah," he said immediately.

"Oh really?"

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed her calmly. "Of course I'd demonstrate, but I fear you'd to jump to illogical conclusions and gather that I've been stalking you or some other example of inane paranoia."

"Try me," she said, trying to squash her unreasonable amount of curiosity. Scorpius had been watching _her?_

He sighed. "I'd rather not."

Rose's mouth quirked up into a smile, as she said slyly, "So, you _have_ been stalking me?"

"See, Weasley," Scorpius said in a horribly condescending tone, "You did exactly what I predicted, and I didn't even have to say anything!"

"Come on, Malfoy," Rose goaded, "Tell me what you've got. And make it good, I'd hate to have to draw it out of you for whole hour."

"You chew on your hair during exams," he said after a moment. "Which is disgusting, by the way," he added, grimacing.

"That's lame. Another," she demanded.

He paused to roll his eyes. "I knew you and Andrews were heading for disaster a month before you two split. I even bet Al, and won ten galleons." He smiled at her, and tipped his head in acknowledgement. "You know, I never properly thanked you for breaking up with that tosser in such a public manner."

"Er, you're welcome?" Rose said hesitantly. "What did you wager on, exactly?"

"That you'd do it with at least twenty people watching. Al thought you'd dump him quietly with no witnesses."

She blinked slowly at him, trying to take in everything. "But how did you know that he and I weren't working?" she asked after a moment.

"No passion," said Scorpius shortly. "You two were beige personified."

She laughed. "No one ever described us like that. Pity you never said that before, it would have spared me a lot of hassle when deciding how to chuck him."

Scorpius scowled. "Well, you didn't ask my opinion, did you?"

"I guess not," Rose said softly. She cleared her throat noisily. "So, what else do you know about me?"

"Nothing," he said hurriedly, looking away from her.

Rose looked confused. "Why the sudden change of tune? Just a moment ago you were boasting about how well you know me despite us never having a normal conversation."

He didn't reply instantly, instead he seemed to be thinking through his reply for the first time since they had entered the broom cupboard. "I know that you got homesick the entire first month of school your first year," he muttered.

"H-how did you know that?" breathed Rose while turning a flaming red from embarrassment.

Scorpius tossed his head back and adjusted himself against the wall of the cupboard before speaking. "I heard you crying in the library a couple of times," he said flippantly.

"But you never..." she broke off, not sure what Scorpius _should _have done in that situation. "Well, I mean, I thought no one was there," she continued awkwardly.

"Obviously you were wrong," said Scorpius brusquely.

She didn't seem to hear his comment. "Except for Al, I guess," she finished.

"Ah," he said slowly, "And how do you think Al knew where to find you?"

"_You_ sent Al?"

Scorpius didn't respond, instead he busily contemplated his expensive dragon-leather shoes.

Rose sighed and fell silent, obviously wondering how to proceed. "Er, thanks, then," she said hesitantly after a moment.

Scorpius nodded once, and then returned to studiously ignoring her.

They remained in silence for a few more minutes.

Rose, for her part, was thinking deeply about the boy in front of her. What she didn't want to tell him was that he was absolutely right about everything. She _did_ look forward to arguing with him and she _did_ enjoy the feeling of her stomach filling with excitement in the hallways whenever he passed her. Rose would never admit it in a million years, but he was the one person who could dually drive her up the wall and make her feel like a giddy twelve-year-old in the space of a minute.

He was aggravating. But in a good way.

Rose was one of those people who needed to please everyone. She went out of her way to help her friends and worked extra hard at her studies to not disappoint her teachers. Vivacious and gregarious, Rose knew and was friendly with almost everyone in the castle.

Everyone, that was, except Scorpius Malfoy.

And it irked her more than anything in the whole bloody world.

"Look, Weasley," he said, turning to look at her. "I just want to get his over with so I can murder Albus later."

"Alright," she breathed, her mind still whirring with everything he just revealed to her.

"Good," said Scorpius shortly. He took in a sharp breath, closed his eyes, and leaned against the back wall of the cupboard.

Finally, when everything finally came together in one glorious conclusion, Rose let out a little gasp of surprise.

Scorpius cracked one eye open. "You say something, Weasley?" he asked tentatively.

"You fancy me," Rose breathed.

He stiffened in surprise. "That's not what you said," he accused his grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"No," she acknowledged. She tilted her head to look to him for confirmation. "Do you?" she asked.

Scorpius started to deny everything, but then at her questioning glare at his response, he stopped. He gave an awkward jerk of the head, which she took to mean something along the lines of 'yes.'

Rose smiled.

His eyes narrowed in distrust. "Don't take the mick, Rose."

"I wasn't planning on it… much." She paused for a moment, taking in the rest of his words. "You called me Rose," she marvelled.

"Yeah," he said, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Rose fiddled with the end of her plait, searching for something to say to him. Just as she opened her mouth, Scorpius cut her off.

"Just… don't…" he said tiredly. "Just don't say anything, Weasley. Best we just wait it out in silence like we planned. Then we can go to patrol and pretend this never happened."

"But… what if I don't want to?" she asked in a small voice.

"Pardon?" he asked, his head turning sharply to look at her.

"What if I don't want to carry on as if nothing has changed?" repeated Rose in a stronger voice.

"Fine then," he said shortly, "do what you want Weasley. But just know, I'll deny any, er, _feelings_ of fancying I have for you for all eternity."

Rose rolled her eyes. She got up and quickly manoeuvred around the tiny confines of the broom cupboard so that she was seated next to him. Scorpius blinked, his eyes widening in surprise as he felt her arm casually brush against his. He scooted a little to the left.

"You know," she said, placing a delicate hand on his arm to still his movements, "for a bloke who a quarter of an hour ago claimed that he knew everything there was to know about me, you're missing one vital piece." She tossed him an exasperated look.

"Oh?" he asked sullenly. "What would that be?"

Rose paused. Suddenly all the brazenness was gone from her demeanour. She was left feeling a bit too exposed in the face of Scorpius Malfoy, something she hadn't dared let herself become in a good number of years, if ever. Still, she was determined to get it out. He needed to know, especially that his secret was out as well. "How much I fancy you back," she said shyly.

His grey eyes widened in surprise as he turned to face her. He opened his mouth to speak, and then cleared his throat noisily after no sound came out. "You do?" he asked, hope creeping into his voice as she continued to smile at him.

She nodded.

"You never gave any sign…" he said, running a hand through his blond hair as he thought.

"Neither did you," Rose returned pointedly.

He had the grace to look a little ashamed. "I just didn't think it was possible. You always seemed to hate me so much."

"Again, I could say the same for you," she said, laughing a little.

He turned his head to look at her. "You honestly fancy me? Even after all those things I said and did?"

Rose cast him a knowing look. "Why do you think I responded with all those mean words? From you especially, it hurt. I didn't want to appear weak," she muttered, "So I lashed right back out at you. I'm that much of a bitch to everyone." She sighed. "You know that, right?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, I knew it was just with me." He sounded inexplicably sad.

Rose reached out and hesitantly took his hand.

Startled, his grey eyes flickered from their clasped hands to her face.

"I really fancy you, Scorpius," she said slowly. "Believe me."

"Oh I do," he assured her, "And that's the problem." He dropped his gaze and instead focused on their intertwined fingers.

"Why?" she asked, a smile creeping up the corners of her mouth as he began to rub small circles on the back of her hand. "I thought you'd have been thrilled."

"I am," he said, a desperate tinge to his voice, "But, Rose, I'm no good with feelings. I don't know how to tell you how much you mean to me or how beautiful you are."

"That's a fine start," she said, blushing.

"I've just spent so much of my time mucking up everything I've ever said to you; I just worry that you'll never believe anything from me is genuine anymore," he said, scowling. "Especially now that everything that comes to mind sounds like bloody awful poetry that I wouldn't be caught dead saying aloud to anybody."

She smiled. "Is that right?"

Scorpius shrugged in response. "I've never been good with words, Rose," he said, turning to face her.

"No?" she whispered, suddenly aware of how close his face was to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and could count the flecks of black that peppered his stormy grey irises. Her breath hitched in her chest as she felt him lean in closer to her. He reached out to tuck a stray strand of red hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. She pressed her face lightly into his touch, and he began gently stroking the underside of her jaw with his bottom two fingers.

Scorpius shook his head. "I've never seen the point in wasting time explaining when I could be doing something about it, instead," and with that, he closed the distance between their lips.

It started off slow and sensual. Scorpius explored Rose's mouth with his lips, biding his time until they established a comfortable rhythm for the both of them. Then, he reached up to tangle his hand in her hair as he pushed her mouth slowly open with his tongue, swiping languidly across her lower lip to get her to open up to him. Sensing his intentions, Rose moaned slightly and opened her mouth wider to allow him better access. She reached to grab him by his robes and lifted herself up so that she was sitting on his lap, all the while not breaking their kiss.

Ten minutes later, they were still too wrapped up in each other, figuratively and literally, to notice when the door to the broom cupboard swung open.

"Bloody hell!" Albus exclaimed as the door swung open to reveal his best mate and his cousin snogging the living daylights out of each other.

"Leave, now," Scorpius commanded, his wand already out and pointing at his best mate.

"Bugger off, coz," Rose said angrily, delicately wiping at the edge of her mouth with a finger.

"But you and Scor-"

"Go away," Rose ordered.

"But-"

There was a loud bang, and the door forcefully slammed shut once again.

"Now," Scorpius said, turning back to the redhead on his lap, "Where were we?"

After a quarter of an hour waiting for them to come out, Al left his station outside the broom cupboard, muttering to himself about ungrateful best mates and clueless cousins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** At least you can read about some version of Rose/Scorpius snoggage, yeah? Better than nothing... right?

Lastly, I want to give a gigantic, and I mean super, mega, awesomely huge thanks to everyone who has ever read and/or reviewed my stories. Why? _Because I got into college because of your wonderfully kind words and suppport! _Apparently a couple of admissions officers liked my essay on fanfiction so much that they were willing to let little old me and my unhealthy obsession with fictional characters join their school! so...

THANKS SO MUCH.


End file.
